Zunich the Timetraveling Saiyan
by What if Au Writer
Summary: Zunich is an OC male character I made who gets the power to see the future instead of bardock
1. chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN DB/DBGT/DBZ/DBS

(Exept for Zunich)

 **Prologe:** Zunich is a saiyen who was born with a power level of 10. For most of his life he took care of his little sister Gine.

That was until he met Bardock who treated him like trash and mated with Gine. He hated Bardock, but he knew that Gine loved being with him.

In time he kept his distance from them over the many years.Until one day he was assigned to clean the pods of Bardocks crew.

This mad him furios but he couldn't refuse the assignment. He started cleaning the pods as fast as he could so he wouldn't see Bardock.

He acidently pressed the start button causing him to be sealed in the pod.

Little did he know the pods cordinates had a destination to the planet of kanassan.

While the pod launched of into space Bardock was nearby.

"This cant be good",said Bardock.

END.

(Sorry this was short Im still getting used to this)


	2. chapter 2:Change of fate 2

I DO NOT OWN DB/DBZ/DBGT/DBS

(except Zunich)

"come on wheres the stop button or something!", said Zunich. He lacked the knowledge of how the pods worked.

He then just gave up trying because he feared he would press the wrong button.

After 1 hour he landed on the planet Kasanna. as he got out of the pod he spotted a city nearby.

He didn't know what to do. as hewas walking back to the pod there was a kasanna in his way.

"who are you?", said the kasanna with a surprised look on its face.

"There was supposed to be 5 saiyans here not just 1!".

"what are you talking about?",said Zunich.'I don't think I can take this guy and what's worse there gonna be more kasanna's heading this way, but what do I have to lose.

Zunich then charged straight to the kasanna but was then takled down by 2 other kasanna.

"I said who are you!",said the kasanna angrilly. Zunich had no choice but to couperate with him.

"m-my name is Zunich",he said.

as was then released from the 2 kasanna

"THIS DOESNT MAKE ANY SENCE!!!", screamed the kasanna." there is no Zunich that exists in this timeline!".

Zunich was confused on what the kasanna ment on him not existing.

But he just thought that the kasanna was crazy.

'So this is it, this is how Im going to die.' he thought.' the only regret I have is that I never said Im sorry to Gine.'

"Dont worry your not going to die _yet",_ the kasanna said. he reaced his hand down and stabed on Zunich's neck.

Zunich was on the ground in pain and barely moving.

"w-what did y-you do t-to me?", he said weakly."Don't you know with my race is most known for?", the kasanna said.

"My race is known for seing the future and I have bestowed that power to you so that you can see your inpending doom of your race

just as I have",he said." wether you do or don't exist in this timeline."

"thats absurd",Zunich said while he was strugleling to get up." Im not stupid enough to belive what your saiying".

"look at me, look at them we have all accepted our fate and so will you", the kasanna said." my race and your race are doomed to die because of that tyrant Frieza!".

Zunich knew that he was telling the truth as he looked at all the kasanna's sad faces that looked like they all have given up on life.

Suddenly there was a blast that killed the kasanna that was in front of him.

He looked up and saw Bardock and the others in the sky blasting a barrage of ki waves at the kasanna's.

Bardock told Fasha and Shugesh to move ahead and kill more kasannas. Bardock walked towards Zunich and said,"I cant belive you lasted this long".

"Bardock I can't belive that Im so glad to...see...y-you.."said Zunich as he fell unconcious.

END

 **(I hope you guys like this chapter):D**


	3. chapter 3:the choices

I DONT OWN DBZ

"W-where am I",Zunich said as everything was blank around him.

 _"This is last chance to leave this planet"_ ,Zunich turned around to see where that voice came from.

To his surprise he saw someone who resembled Bardock.

"Bardock?",he said."wait no, hes not Bardock who is he?"

 _"Thats not how this works Kakarot",_ said the figuire that looked like king vegeta minus the beard.

"What is going on here!",screamed Zunich."wait a minute did he say Kakarot...mmm..I swear I heard that name before".

 _"now are we going to stand here all day or are we going to get this show on the road"_ ,the king Vegeta figuire said." _Fine Vegeta, but its not to late to surrender"_ ,said Kakarot.

 _"Don't worry Ill keep that in mind"_ , he said doubtebly.

They both jumped off from where they were standing and clashed with each other.

Zunich was amazed with how this was was going.

He saw them go blow to blow against each other.

 _"KAIOKEN!!!"_ ,screamed Kakarot as he launced himself towards Vegeta with kick to the stomack,then a kick to the face.

 _"y-you insect"_ ,said Vegeta while holding his stomach.

As Kakarot went for one more kaioken attack he was stoped by vegeta who did an uppercut kick.

Kakarot quickly got back up but Vegeta disapeared. _"Where is he?"_ , he said while checking his suroundings.

 _"Hey Kakarot catch"_ , Vegeta said as he threw a large ki blast at Kakarot.

Kakarot barely managed to dodge with almost halve his upper gi burned off.

Know Vegeta had the upper hand.

'Darn what is Kakarot going to do now',Zunich thought.but to his surprise Kakarot had another trick up his sleve.

 _"KAIOKEN2!!!"_ , screamed Kakarot gaining the advantege.

"Huh so that kaioken must be an energy multiplire with times stages", said Zunich.

"But even though he multiplied it to 2 they are evenly matched know."as he examined the fight.

Kakarot and Vegeta were know just going blow for blow.

 _"KAIOKEN3!!!"_ ,screamed goku. he threw a strong punch at vegetas face sending him straight towards the pillars of rock.

"Danm", said Zunich but he noticed Kakarot on his knees exasted.

"It looks like that kaioken had its toll on his body".

 _"ARGHHH!!!"_ ,screamed Vegeta with a ki explosion from the rubble of rock.

 _"I-Is this blood?"_ ,said Vegeta." _how can a low level saiyan insect do this!"._ _"THAT IS IT I AM DONE YOU AND THIS PLANET!!!"_ , Vegeta snapped flying way up in the air." _I WILL TURN YOU AND THIS PLANET INTO OBLIVION!!!"_.

 _"N-no you can't!"_ , screamed Kakarot.

 _"WATCH ME!!!_ ",screamed Vegeta as he was charging his Galick gun.

" _Even if you counter this or flee I will still win Kakarot!"_.

 _"KAIOKEN3!!!"_ ,screamed Kakarotas he placed his hands together. _"KA...ME...HA...ME!"._ _"GALICK GUN!!!"_ ,screamed vegeta as he unleashed his Galick gun.

 _"HA!!!"_ ,screamed goku as he released a 3 kamehameha.

Their blasts made contact causing earthquakes and rocks to chatter.

"Holy shi-", Zunich wasn't able to finish what he said as a flash of light apeared.

he took in a deep breath as he was getting out off the healing pod.

"w-what happened?", he said.

"You were injuired from battle and was brought here by Bardock"the doctor said.

'huh so that was just a dream',Zunich thought.

"Oh and congradulations",said the doctor.

"what do you mean?", said the confused Zunich.

"Your sister gave birth to a new son named Kakarot that will soon be sent to purge a planet",said the doctor."so i'd better hurry if I were you".

"I-Ill take my leave",said Zunich as he quickly went outside.

'K-Kakarot, this cant be right I just had a dream of some one named Kakarot' he thought.

But he couldn't finish what he was thinking as another flash of light apeared.

 _"w-why are y-you doing t-this?",said Bardock while he was struggleling on his knee's and covered in blood._ _"Frieza thinks you saiyans are getting to powerful",answered Didoria." So were disposing you."_ _Didoria then used a large mouth beam killing off Bardock._ Then a flash of light appeared again.

"w-what was that?"Zunich said but then looked up in the sky and saw 5 space pods leaving the planet.

Zunich was at a loss of words knowing what he saw could happen.

Zunich had to find out if what he saw was real.

"DAMN IT!!!",screamed Zunich as he ran as fast as he could towards the space pods.

He then setted the courdinates to Planet Meat.

He was then launched in space.

 **END** **(Man this chapter took at least 3 hours to make, hope you enjoyed todays chapter.)**


	4. chapter 4 Do or die!

I do not own DBZ/DBGT/DBS/DB but i own my oc

Zunich is in space going to planet meat to see if these dream/visions are real

'what do i do when i get there', Zunich thought.

'if what i saw was true then im just commiting suiside'

'what should i do!'he thought angrily.

then a flash of light appeared.

 _there in a tornament two humans were fighting each other._

"where am i now" said Zunich"these humans are fighting each other".

 _"get ready" the bald three eyed man said._

 _he stood there putting both his hands side by side infront of his face._ _"SOLAR FLARE!!!"He screamed._ "ahh its to bright"said Zunich.

when he opened his eyes he saw the other fighter knocked out.

then the flash of light came.

"that move is what i need to save bardock from didoria" said Zunich.

"what was the name... solar flare".

1 hour later

the pod landed on planet meat.

Zunich got out of the pod and pulled out his scouter.

"there are several power levels that direction i have to hurry" he said.

meanwhile

The direction Zunich was heading was a battle between Didoria and Bardocks team.

Didoria already killed Shugesh,Borgos and Fasha.

Only Bardock and Tora were left standing all bloody and hurt.

"what do we do now Bardock"Tora said as he was holding on his broken arm.

"I dont know but all we can do is fight" Bardock said.

Bardock was channeling energy to his arm but was stopped by Didoria by being pummeled in the ground.

"Bardock!" screamed Tora as he charged at Didoria.

Didoria backhanded him towards the rocks.

"w-why are y-you doing t-this?" said Bardock while he was struggeling on his knees.

"Frieza thinks you saiyans are getting to powerful" answered Didoria."So were disposing you".

Dodoria then charged an attack but was kicked in the face towards the rubble.

"nobodys gonna kill him but me" said Zunich.

"Z-zunich!" said the surprised Bardock.

"Now were even"Zunich said to Bardock.

then he faced Tora and said"can you still stand?"

Tora nodded.

"alright were leaving"he said grabbing Bardock.

"As if id let you!"screamed Didoria" ill kill you three right on the spot"

he then charged his energy to kill them

'Its do or die time!'thought Zunich.

He put his hands side by side in front of his face.

"SOLAR FLARE!!!"He screamed.

"AHH MY EYES!"Sreamed Didoria.

Zunich then flew away to where the pods were and Tora followed.

they got on the pods and left the planet as fast as they can.

In space

"I cant belive it Frieza betrayed us saiyans!"said Bardock angrily.

"I know" said Tora" What do we do now"

"simple when we get to planet vegeta we will tell all the saiyans"said Bardock.

"yeah" Tora agreed"by the way Zunich how did you know we were going to be attacked?"

'oh shit!'thought Zunich' I cant tell them I have physhic powers they will think im crazy,think think think!"

"after I got out of the healing pod I went to finish cleaning your pods but you guys were gone so I checked your cuardinates then I saw that there were other pods that went to planet meat before you so I had a hunch and followedyou guys"he lied.

"if it weren't for that move that you used on Didoria then I would call you stupid"said Tora.

"what was that move?" Bardock asked curiously.

'can these guys stop asking questions'Zunich thought.

"Its a move I created called solar flare" he lied again."you use your ki to blined the enemy for a good amount of time".

"I would like to learn that move myself"Bardock said.

"me to"said Tora.

just then a pod past the three heading the oppisite direction.

Bardock and Tora were confused to who or where the pod was heading.

but Zunich knew who was in the pod.

"kakorot..."he mumbled

1 hour later

they made it to planet vegeta and got out of the pods.

"oh bardock and tora you got back from your mission very early what happened?" said one of the soldiers walking towards them.

"nothing that concerns you"Tora said.

"we need to go know"Bardock said.

"if we knew that you would have of come here by now we would of had delayed your sons departure"the soldier said.

"m-my son?"said bardock.

"yeah you must have passed by him on your way over here"he said.

"it doesnt matter"Bardock said as he ran to warn the saiyans.

"lets follow him, the saiyans wont belive what he says to them"Zunich said.

at the station

in the station there are alot of saiyans drinking and laughing.

then Bardock came in catching his breath.

"what happened to you bardock you look like shit" said a saiyan while he was laughing.

"frieza is going to betray us!"screamed Bardock.

"Its true" Tora said.

"ok wheres your proof?"the saiyan said.

"p-proof?" Tora said.

"yeah we cant take you lower class saiyans that seriously right guys"he said.

"yeah"some saiyans said around him.

"w-well..."Bardock said unable to say anything to make them belive him.

"see stop wasting our time you low class saiyans"he said.

"I have proof!"

everyone in the room looked at Zunich.

"you do?!"Bardock said surprised.

"yes i recorded what didoria said to you, hear this"Zunich said pressing a button on his scouter.

"w-why are y-you doing t-this?"

"Frieza thinks you saiyans are getting to powerfull."

"So were disposing you".

after the recording the saiyans were both shocked and scared.

"w-what do we do?!"one of te saiyans said.

the saiyans were paniking after learning the truth.

"shut up!"Bardock said." we go out there and attack frieza before he attacks us."

"thats suiside!"Zunich said to him."we should leave the planet while we still have a chance."

"wheres your pride you coward!"Bardock said back.

"for once put your pride aside and think we dont stand a chance against frieza so lets leave the planet and become strong enough to face him"Zunich explained.

"f-fine"Bardock said having swalloing his pride knowing that he was right.

"use the alarms to evacuate the saiyans off the planet know!"Zunich screamed at the saiyans.

and so the alarms went off and most of the saiyans heard it.

"lets go get gine"Zunich said to Bardock.

Bardock noded and they ran to go get her.

 **thank you for reading sorry it took so long to realese this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Second chance

Meat factory

Gine was in the meat factory doing her job.

Until the alarms went off saying:

Attention everyone we are going in a planet evacuation I reapeat leave planet vegeta immedietly.

a confused Gine was processing what she just heard.

the saiyans around her started running out of the factories.

she went outside and already saw pod in the sky.

"Gine!"

Gine turned around and saw Bardock running towards her.

"B-bardock what happened to you and whats going on?"Gine said.

"Frieza is planning to kill the saiyans so we have to leave now!" said Bardock.

"what about Raditz and Kakarot"she said worriedly.

"Raditz is off planet with the prince and kakarot was sent to purge a planet".

gine turned to her left and saw Zunich.

"Zunich!"said the shocked Gine.

"Bardock can explain everything later we have to go" he said.

they ran back to the station and found only 3 pods left.

both Bardock and Gine got in their pods except for Zunich.

"what are you waiting for get in your pod"said Bardock.

"theres something that i need to do" he said.

before Bardock and Gine said anything to him he pushed a button and shutted their pods then launced them into space.

Zunich stayed because he saw a vision of broly and what King vegeta did.

"I have to kill Broly, hell cause major problems in the future"Zunich said.

King Vegetas Castle

He wandered around and found them.

both Parygus and Broly on the ground left for dead.

'okay all I have to do is kill Broly thats it'Zunich thought as he was charching up a ki blast.

then a bright light appeared.

"w-where am i now" said Zunich.

he saw three people on the floor.

A fat guy,a naked kid and an injured kakarot on the floor.

 _"You think you can just come here kill our friends and just leave"._

Zunich turned to where the voice came from.

He a strugeling prince vegeta and over him was a midget holding a sword.

 _"now you die!"he said getting ready to stab vegeta with the sword._

 _"stop!"_

 _"huh...goku?"._

 _"Krillin please spare him"said goku._

 _"W-why he killed all of our friends"._

 _"I know its selfish of me to say but if we show him mercy he will show us mercy"said goku"Picollo was shown mercy and now..."_

 _"hes one of us"krillin said understanding what goku was saying._

Zunich saw krillin let vegeta crawl to his pod.

then a flash of light appeared.

"..."Zunich was speachless after what he saw.

'should i spare him'Zunich thought.

"p-please..."

Zunich saw parygus strugeling to talk.

"t-take my s-son"he said

"I..."Zunich didn't know if he could grant parygus request.

'dammit I was so sure I could kill broly but that vision is making me hesitate'Zunich thought.

"p-please save h-him he d-doesn't deserve this"he said.

"I...I will"Zunich said.

"t-thank you..."said parygus as he died in peace.

Zunich leaned down and grabbed Brolly.

He then ran out of the castle as fast as he could while there was still time.

He reached the station then he set the cuardinates to EARTH.

he got in the pod putting Brolly on his lap then they launched into space.

as they were launched they saw friezas ship hovering in front of planet vegeta.

in that moment Brolly and Zunich both saw frieza getting out of the ship.

And see pods of other saiyans trying to get away got incinerated in seconds.

As they got farther and farther away they could hear frieza laugh in joy.

In 10 hours

Zunich was asleep having many visions of the future.

He saw everything that will happen from Dragon ball to Dragon ball Z.

but was then woken up by baby Broly as they were about to enter Earths surface.

After landing on Earth Zunich grabbed Broly and looked at his around.

there were mountains and forests.

he saw another pod from the west knowing it was goku.

but he hid knowing that gohan was walking to the pod.

After a few minutes gohan left holding goku in his hands.

Zunich had to wait long enough until goku gets his head injury.

1 year later

After gokus head injury gohan quickly took home.

Zunich stood on the hill where goku fell from grabbing broly by the tail.

"sorry but I have to do this so that you won't be a problem in the future"said zunich.

Zunich then let go of broly.

Just like goku,broly hit his head.

A few days later

In gohans house there gohan was caring for gokus head injury.

Gohan was worried that goku wont make it.

"dont worry hell make it".

Gohan then turned around and saw a man holding a baby in his arms.

But what surprised him was that they had tails.

"hello my name is Zunich"he explained" thank you for taking care of my nephew".

"N-nephew!?"said gohan even more surprised.

"now lets sit down we have alot to talk about"

 **Hope you guys enjoy this please review.**


	6. Chapter 6:save the saiyans part 1

**I hope you guys enjoy this fanfiction.**

 _Last time Zunich and Bardock went to get Gine while all the saiyans were evacuating planet vegeta before Frieza destroyed it. Zunich stayed behind to kill baby Broly but because of the visions he spared Broly and took him. As they left planet vegeta it was destroyed as heared Frieza laugh. After the destruction of planet vegeta they landed on planet Earth._ Zunich explained to gohan about the saiyans,frieza and his power to see the future.

Gohan was just very surprised but didnt expect what Zunich said next.

"I need you to take care of Broly and Kakarot while Im gone"he said.

"W-what?"said gohan.

"I need to go save 3 saiyans that are still working for Frieza" he explained.

"why would they still work for him, dont they know he destroyed their planet?"said gohan.

"they were told by Friezas men that planet vegeta was destroyed by an asteroid" said Zunich.

"Frieza knows that alot of saiyans survived so he might consider the 3 saiyans spys"he explained" if that were to happen they will lose their lives".

He then stood up and looked at the door and said" It rude to evesdrop on a conversation Kami."

Kami then stepped out.

"My apologies Zunich"he said.

"its alright its about time for me to go anyway"Zunich said standing up.

"I guess it is will you be back soon"he said.

"sadly no im going to gone for a very long time"zunich explained" i cant risk coming back here with what im going to do."

Few minutes later

Zunich was standing beside his pod saying goodbuy.

 _ **Summary:**_

 _To explain the 1 year that Zunich did on Earth was meeting Kami to inform him of everything he knows to gain his trust. Then he convinced and helped Master Roshi seal Demon King Picollo for good. Then he did the special training with korin along with drinking the divine water._

 _Kami gave him permission to use the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber but he declined insisting he was strong enough without it. He didnt interfere the Red Ribbon Army but he did kill Doctor Chero so that the androids and Perfect Cell would never exist. Then he went to meet Mr.Briefs and gave him the scouter and pod. Thanks to that his pod is faster and he wont fear being detected nor traced._

Zunich launched into outer space as he saw the earth one last time.

In Friezas spaceship

Zarbon entered in the control room.

"Zarbon is the plan ready"Frieza said.

"yes lord Frieza the plan is in session"Zarbon said"the death of prince vegeta and those saiyans, we are just awaiting your orders".

"good we will start in 3 hours"Frieza said.

In Frieza planet 115

In that planet lies vegeta,nappa and raditz are.

"hey vegeta why do you think Frieza send us here"Nappa said.

"I dont know nappa"Vegeta said.

"I bet were getting a promotion"Raditz said.

"in your dreams low class"nappa said.

Back to Zunich

Zunich was reaching the planet where the saiyans were.

The pod entered the surface.

after landing he senced vegeta and the other saiyans a few miles away.

But what he didnt expect was to find Frieza already on the planet.

"this isnt going to end well"Zunich said.

With the saiyans

the saiyans saw frieza walking towards them.

"hello vegeta it has been a while"said frieza.

Then a squadren of soldiers then marched behind him.

"what is the meaning of this frieza"said vegeta.

"oh vegeta you have been loyal to me but due to the survival of many saiyans I cant risk any spys"Frieza said.

after that the soldiers swaremed all over the saiyans.

until...

"SOLAR FLARE!!!"

"Ahhh!!" the soldiers said.

"W-who are you" vegeta said.

"Names Zunich"he said" come with me if you want to live".

 **To be continued**


	7. chapter Zero

**Hello and enjoy**

Ha got you im canceling this sorry too lazy


	8. Chapter 7

I own nothing except Zunich

 **Hello everyone I'm sorry for canceling this fanfiction but I gained enough strength to continue this series. Please enjoy**

 **Zunich POV**

 _Summary: last time Zunich left earth to save the 3 saiyans that are still working for frieza, but not before leaving Broly in the care of Grandpa Gohan. Now on the planet with borrowed time he must convince them to come with him._

"My name is Zunich" I said "come with me if you want to live".

The 3 saiyans were a little hesitant,but before Vegeta and Nappa could comply Raditz spoke up" wait your Zunich my uncle".

The comment was enough for Vegeta and Nappa to trust me.

They followed me all the way to the escape pods.

We got out of the planet in time, but Friezas ships were on our tail and getting closer.

' I have to think of something quick' I thought' dammit I should have learned instant transmission before I got here'.

Before I could think of something KI blasts passed us and hit the frieza ships.

I looked up to see 2 figures it was Bardock and Tora shooting KI blasts at all the ships.

"Bardock and Tora!" I said surprised.

"Zunich follow us now!" Screamed Bardock as he and Tora got in their pods blasting off in a different direction as we followed them.

Few hours later

We came to a planet similar to earth with different landscapes.

We landed on the surface to see some buildings in one area as if it was a village.

I got out of my pod only to get punched in the face by Bardock.

I quickly got up and said" what was that for!".

"What do you think!" Bardock said back" We already had a plan to save these 3, but you had to come in and almost ruin everything".

"They were surrounded" I said pointing at Vegeta,Nappa and Raditz" I had to do something".

"And it almost costed your lives!"said Bardock.

"It doesn't matter now we are here alive aren't we" I said.

Vegeta spoke " as much as I love to here you low classes fight I would like to know where we are".

Bardock calmed down as he looked at the prince and said" welcome to our new home Planet Saiyan".

 **To be continued**

 **Hello I hope you guess enjoyed this even though it's was fast paste.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**


End file.
